nfl_matchupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Combinations
Note: This page is a work in progress and does not include all players or combinations. 'Back Pocket - 20 yard gain on passes from 40 yards or more... 40 yard gain with a matching QB/OL' QB's with this skill: *Shaun Hill OL with this skill: *Jeremy Bridges *Cooper Carlisle *Roberto Garza *Chris Kuper *Kraig Urbik 'Big Screen - Touchdown on plays within 10 yards of end zone... Touchdown on plays within 30 yards of end zone with a matching RB/OL' RB's with this skill: *Ahmad Bradshaw *Knowshon Moreno *Beanie Wells OL with this skill: *Duane Brown *Jon Condo *Brian Jennings *Michael Oher *John Moffitt *Max Unger 'Bullseye - Touchdown on passing plays within 20 yards of end zone...' 'Touchdown on passing plays within 30 yards of end zone with a matching QB/WR QB's with this skill: *Unknown at this time WR's with this skill: *Andre Caldwell 'Containment' - 'Cause a stop on running plays from 30 yards or more.... Cause a stop from any range with matching DT' DL with this skill: *Rocky Bernard *Mike DeVito *Ron Edwards *Robert Geathers *Tommy Kelly *Juqua Parker *Ryan Pickett *Kenyon Coleman 'Deep Pockets' - 30 yard gain on passes from 60 or more yards... 60 yard gain with a matching QB/OL QB's with this skill: *Brady Quinn OL with this skill: *Jeff Backus *Andy Levtire *Patrick Mannelly *Brad Meester *Brandon Moore *Jason Smith 'Double Coverage - Cause a stop on passing plays...Increases activation chance with matching Skill' CB's with this skill: *Stanford Routt *Champ Bailey S's with this skill: *Antrel Rolle *Adrian Wilson 'Long Bomb - 60 yard gain on passing plays from 40 yards or more... increase chance of activating dramatically with a matching QB/WR' QB's with this skill: *Matt Cassel *Byron Leftwich WR's with this skill: *Michael Crabtree *Braylon Edwards *Devery Henderson 'On the Mark - Touchdown on passing plays within 10 yards of end zone... increase chance of activating with a matching QB/WR' QB's with this skill: *Jason Campbell *Bruce Gradkowski WR's with this skill: *Brandon Lloyd 'Open Passage - 10 yard gain on running plays... 30 yard gain on running plays with a matching RB/OL' RB's with this skill: *LeGarrette Blount *Arian Foster *Benjarvus Green-Ellis OL with this skill: *Kevin Boothe *Anthony Davis *Jake Long *Russell Okung *Josh Sitton *Joe Staley 'Pocket Protector - Gain 20 yards on run plays / Gain 30 yards with a matching QB/OL' QB's with this skill: *Aaron Rodgers (rare) OL with this skill: *Mike Iupati *Ryan Kalil *Maurkice Pouncey *Marshall Yanda 'Red Zone - TD from exactly 20 yards away from endzone / increased chance of activation with matching QB/TE' QB's with this skill: *Carson Palmer *Brandon Weeden TE's with this skill: *Dallas Clark *Aaron Hernandez 'Stunts - Boosts player's stats by 375 (Boosts by 650 with matching DL skill)' DL with this skill: *Justin Bannan *Charles Johnson *Chris Kelsay *Julius Peppers (uncommon) *Antonio Smith *Corey Williams *Kevin Williams *Kyle Williams 'Wrecking Crew - Cause a stop on any play... cause a turnover with matching DL/LB' DL with this skill: *Jared Allen (rare) *Geno Atkins *Ricky-Jean Francois *Richard Seymour LB with this skill: *Lance Briggs *Ray Lewis (rare) *Ray Maualuga *Von Miller (rare) *Shaun Phillips